A 'Happy Birthday' Kiss for You
by BittyWhiteFox
Summary: -Oneshot- An innocent birthday game turns into something not so innocent. Not saying the pairing. Read to find out. Yaoi T for mild swearing. Changed the name. Was The Kissing Game
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Would I be writing fanfics if I owned it?

Warning: This fic does have yaoi in it. Which is guyxguy if you don't know.

(1) I'm not counting the time Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke

(2) Hinata doesn't have a crush a Naruto anymore. I almost put Ino here but decided against it.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe the position he was in. Here he was, at his 17th birthday party, blindfolded with his ninja headband. For some reason unknown to him, Sakura had snuck up behind him as he was talking to Kiba, and slid his headband down so it completely covered his eyes. Then she had pushed him backwards onto a chair. If that wasn't bad enough his hands had been tied behind the chair, making it impossible for him to take the blindfold off.

"Alright Naruto, we're gonna play a little game with you now." Naruto could hear the giant smile on Sakura's face as she spoke, "We know you've never actually kissed someone(1) before and now we're going to fix that!"

Naruto could only scowl. "What are you going to do to me?" He tried, unsuccesfully, to untie the ropes pinning his arms behind the chair. Whoever had tied them probably had put some kind of jutsu on them so they couldn't be untied. _Dammit how did I get into this mess?_ He thought.

Ino replied this time instead of Sakura, "Oh nothing. We're just going to have every girl here kiss you and then you have to tell us which one was better." She grinned almost evilly, knowing Naruto couldn't see.

"What!" Came his cry. "I don't want to be kissed by any of you!" 'Every girl here' consisted off everyone from Sakura and Ino to Tsunade. Naruto's crush on Sakura had faded away as he got older. And now he didn't want to kiss her. Or any of the girls for that matter.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Its not going to kill you." Sakura again. "Now just relax and this will all be over with soon."

With that 7 people lined up in front of Naruto, Ino being the first. Grinning, she leaned down pressed her lips briefly to Naruto's before withdrawing and standing off to the side. Each girl in turn stepped up to him and gave him a brief kiss until only one person was left.Smirking, that person leaned forward slowly and took Naruto's face in their hands.

Naruto felt the hands on his cheeks and blushed. The person leaned forward slowly, their breath fanning his face. This only made Naruto blush harder. Their lips touched but this kiss was different. Instead of playful like all the others, it seemed more heated, almost desperate.

The room was silent for some reason. None of the guys that had been snickering earlier made a sound as Naruto and the person kissed. He gasped slightly as he felt a tongue trace his lips lightly. His lips had parted a little when he gasped and the person had eagerly pushed their tounge through into his mouth. For some reason Naruto did not pull away. Instead his tongue had somehow found its way into the other person's mouth.

Reluctantly, Naruto pulled away. His breath had been used up with that kiss, and he was now panting heavily. He felt the person move away as the headband was tugged off and his hands untied. Looking around the room, he noted that many off the faces stared at him in shock. Naruto couldn't figure out why until it hit him. 7 people had kissed him. Only 6 women were in the room with him. _Oh my god I was kissed by a guy! But who?_

Sakura and Hinata(2) were the only two who didn't seemed shocked. In fact, both of them had a knowing smile on their face.

Ino seemed to come out of her stupified state. "So... Naruto. Uhh who was the person that um kissed you the best?"

Naruto's mind was still in a turmoil. _Which guy kissed me? Why did they kiss?_ Questions like this ran through his head. It took a bit for Ino's question to get through all these thoughts. _Who kissed me the best?_ Well that was easy, "The last person. No competition."

Naruto waited for the girl who had given him that kiss to step forward. But no one did. The only movement came from people's eyes. Every pair (and a half in Kakashi's case) flitted across the room to look at one person. He flashed his signature smirk before smoothly walking across the room. He grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him to his feet.

"No competiton eh? Thanks for the compliment. Your kissing skills aren't too bad either" Before Naruto could protest, his lips were covered by the other's. All words died in his throat as he began kissing back. The only thing that escaped was a low moan as a tongue slipped into between his lips.

Only one thought ran through Naruto's mind:_ Damn. Sasuke is a really awesome kisser._

* * *

A/N: Hee hee that was fun to write. I have no idea where this idea came from but it just demanded to be written. Read and Review.


	2. Part 2

A/N: Since I got alot of revies asking me to continue this, I did. This is Sasuke's point of view on the whole thing. I put a little bit more detail into it, since he isn't blindfolded.

* * *

I stood there and watched as Naruto was blindfolded and tied to the chair. I couldn't help but laugh a little about it.

Sakura stood in front of him. I had a feeling about what they were going to do. "Alright Naruto, we're gonna play a little game with you now." She smiled wide. "We know you've never actually kissed someone before and now we're going to fix that!"

I saw a a scowl twist the features of his normally happy face. "What are you going to do to me?" He struggled against the ropes. He wasn't going to get free though. The ropes were chakra reinforced, they wouldn't break.

Ino walked up beside Sakura. "Oh nothing. We're just going to have every girl here kiss you and then you have to tell us which one was better." A cheshire smile spread across her face. Naruto's expression had turned into one of horror.

"What! I don't want to kiss any of you!" I had watched as, over time, Naruto's crush on Sakura faded. _He doesn't even want a kiss from her._ I thought. I looked around the room at all the girls present. There was Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, and Tsunade. I knew he defenitly wouldn't want a kiss from Tsunade. _Oh this is going to be good._

Sakura spoke again. "Don't worry, Naruto. Its not going to kill you. Now just relax and this will all be over with soon." All the girls formed a line in front of Naruto, Ino first. One by one the girls gave Naruto a quick kiss before standing off to the side.The last up was Tenten, and, after a few moments thoughts, I walked up behind her.

I could tell by everyone's expressions that they thought I was going to tease Naruto about this a bit. _Dead wrong people._ Tenten moved off to the side and I stepped forward. Slowly I took Naruto's face in my hands and his face turned a pale pink. My face moved forward, my breath fanning across his face. His blush deepened to a dark red. _This is fun._

I lips met his softly. I lightly traced my tongue across his closed lips and heard him gasp. Perfect, his mouth had opened a bit. I quickly pushed my tongue into his mouth. And, to my suprise, Naruto did not pull away from me. Instead I felt _his_ tongue in _my_ mouth.

Naruto pulled away and I could see him panting heavily. I moved back to where I was standing before as Naruto was untied and the blindfold taken off. I watched as he scanned the room. I did too and noted the shocked faces. Even the normally stoic Gaara had wide eyes. And, I couldn't believe. Temari and Tsunade had nosebleeds. They quickly took notice of this and tried to stop it.

Hinata and Sakura stood side -by -side. They didn't look suprised in the least. In fact, they could barely conceal their smiles.

Naruto seemed to have finally have realised that there were only 6 girls in the room. And 7 people had kissed him. His expression took on one of horror again. Only this time it was much worse.

Thankfully Ino spoke up "So... Naruto. Uhh who was the person that um kissed you the best?" She was trying really hard not to look in my direction.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. "The last person. No competition." He seemd to wait for someone. Nobody stepped up. Instead, all eyes turned to me. My trademard smirk in place I walked up to Naruto and grapped the front of his shirt. I gently pulled him up until he was standing again. I didn't let go of his shirt and he seemed to not notice how close we were standing to each other.

I spoke softly "No competiton eh? Thanks for the compliment. Your kissing skills aren't too bad either" Before he could say anything, I was kissing him again. My tongue slipped between his lips and I heard him moan quietly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see more than just Tsunade and Temari had nosebleeds now. And some had already fainted from blood-loss.

* * *

A/N: So how was this part? Now this will be the end of it. Unless I get struck by my tempermental muse. Read and Review please.


End file.
